


Kinktober - 22 - Branding

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Branding, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Portuguese, Português (BR)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 22º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 22 - Branding

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

'Eu vou me arrepender muito disso.'

 

'Quer que eu pare então?'

 

'Ai amor, não sei. Você já virou o potinho todo né?'

 

'Um já, to na metade do segundo. Falei que a gente ia precisar de mais de um. Imagina se eu te escuto e s-'

 

'O que você tá tentando dizer!?'

 

'Que você é demais pra um único potinho de glitter, mas mais que o suficiente pra eu te dar todo meu carinho e amor.' 

 

' _ Tá. _ '

 

‘...Então, quer que eu continue ou...?’

 

‘...’

 

‘A gente pode parar a hora que você quiser, tomar um banho, tirar o glitter. Ou pelo menos a maior parte né porque, querendo ou não, você vai achar glitter na sua bunda até a morte.’

 

‘Se a gente continuar com isso vou preferir a morte mesmo.’

 

‘Que?’

 

‘Nada. Só… só continua.’

 

‘Certeza?’

 

‘Vai antes que eu mude de ideia!’

 

‘Tá bom então. No três ein. Uuum… Doo-’

 

‘Só vai logo caral-hmmmm!’

 

‘Meu Deus eu super não imaginava que isso ia dar certo! Caralho! Ficou a marca da mão direitinha! Vai lá ver! Ainda tirei metade do glitter. De nada.’

 

‘Nossa! Mas uou… é... é uma mão.’

 

‘Uhum.  _ Minha _ mão.’

 

‘É…  _ sua... _ ’

 

‘…’

 

'...'

 

'Você gostou, né?'

 

'...Só cala a boca e vem aqui.'

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
